


Queen Of Their Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Robin: Son of Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Lila is an idiot, Please Don't Hate Me, love love, might change title in the future, new to this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Losing everything and everyone in her life Marinette moves to Gotham, hoping that the criminals and new faces of Gotham will distract her from her loss. What she doesn't expect is to find love in Gotham. She also doesn't expect her classmates to follow her to Gotham.Life is sure gonna be a whirlwind.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 68
Kudos: 455





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eviejeeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviejeeves/gifts).



Smoke. 

The sirens.

Someone screaming.

Crying.

The thumping.

Thump.

Thump.

Thump, thump.

Falling to her knees the girl stares.

And stares.

Silent tears roll down her face, her big blue eyes just staring.

She doesn’t react.

Not when a blanket is draped over her shoulders.

Not when someone wraps an arm around her shoulder.

Not when someone takes her bag.

Nothing.

Just nothing.

Heart empty, she silently bites her lip.

Be brave.

Be strong.

Be kind. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Be the better person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should've put this at the beginning but this will have to do🙀. This story is for my bister and I want everyone to know how beautiful she is on the outside and inside. I want her to feel happy again, so I hope this cheers her up a bit. I love you to krypton Eviejeeves. 
> 
> Thank you to all who have commented and given kudos! I don't think I've ever had this much support and it's actually quite overwhelming. Thanks, guys I hope I don't disappoint.  
> And remember...POSITIVITY!!!😀😺  
> xxx

Miss Lee looked down at the petite Asian girl who seemed to be sunshine itself, how she could come to be in such a horrid place as Gotham (it wasn’t that bad actually, in fact living in Gotham was the best decision she had ever made) she didn’t know. As the young girl’s new tutor, it would be her job to protect her and support her, and she swore right there and then to herself that she’d look after the little bit of sunshine that had decided to grace Gotham with her sun-light.

Slamming her hardback book down on the table (it was Gone With The Wind for those of you who are interested.) to get her tutors attention she waited for silence to descend on the class, scanning the room she met the gaze of Damian Wayne (her favourite student) who had heaved his head off of his desk. Unlike many of her begrudging students, he actually had an interest in the subjects she taught which was History and English-World Literature. 

“Class,” She started, “we have a new transfer student joining us and I want you guys to be especially nice to her. I know you guys can all be nice when you try.” I look pointedly at Damian who looks slightly confused. “She’s been through a bit.” 

Beckoning to the door Marinette walks through her leather biker jacket already making an impression on her classmates. Black jeans with red piping and a red polo neck tee-shirt, she was well colour-coordinated. Smiling nervously, she waved “Hi, I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I’m pleased to me-” Before she got any further Chloe Bourgeois stood up from her seat, ran to the girl and rugby-tackled her into a hug causing both girls to tumble to the floor. “Chloe?” Marinette squeaked out from beneath the blonde.

“Well, girls I’m glad to see that you two are well acquainted already since I was going to ask you, Chloe, to show Marinette around the school.” Miss Lee smiled, helping both girls up even though she was only a head taller than both of them, Damian being taller than her. “That’s great Miss Lee.” Chloe trilled feeling way more positive than she had, just a couple of minutes before.

Leading Marinette towards the back of the classroom where she was sitting which coincidentally was next to Damian. 

"Damian, this is Marinette, my best friend. Marinette, this is Damian, my boyfriend's best friend."

Both stuck out their hand at the same time and said “Hi-”

“Sorry, you go first,” Damian said, giving a slight smile.

“Hi, I’m Marinette…”She trailed off blushing slightly, “But of course you already know that since I just told the whole class that.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said smoothly, moving out of the way so that Chloe and Marinette could slip into the row. On the other side of Chloe sat a black girl with silver hair, a guy with gelled blonde hair and another girl who had purple hair which was pixie cut. 

“This is Olive, Joseph and this is K.” Olive and Joseph waved while K nodded before going back to her book, actually her phone which was hidden behind the book.

The day passed without much event except Marinette being her usual clumsy self and tripping downstairs and into Damian. Needless to say, Damian caught her but immediately let her when blue met green. “Sorry.” Marinette breathed blushing incredibly hard.

“It’s fine.” He answered curtly backing away from her and moving off to their next class at top speed, leaving her to wonder what she’d done wrong.

Damian has never been confused in his life. Until now, as he walks off he can’t help but feel confused due to the flutter in his stomach and the quickening of his heartbeat. Perhaps, he was coming down with something.

Walking home was something that she was used to but in Gotham that was a whole another story. Walking home was like swimming against the current and hampered with shopping bags it made even more difficult to walk against the current. When she had moved to Gotham she had made sure to familiarise herself with the part of Gotham she was currently living in, so when she came across a dark slightly foreboding alleyway she didn’t even give it a second thought as she stepped confidently into the alleyway. Hurriedly moving across the dirty cobbled floor she glanced furtively behind her back, not as confident as she had appeared to be. She was halfway down the alley and feeling a bit better when suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder and whispered in her ear, “And where do you think your going sweetheart?” 

Dropping her shopping bag she stopped, her heart hammering in her chest threatening to burst out of it. Taking a stuttering breath she closed her eyes.

Later, when asked to explain what had happened she would calmly shrug her shoulders cross her legs with child-like elegance and simply say, “I flipped out.” And flip out she did. Grabbing his hand with a roar of terror - maybe anger, she flipped the man over her shoulder onto his back. It appeared to be quite painful actually, groaning he got back onto his feet only to have a fist sent flying into his face and then another hand hit a nervous point in his neck, knocking him out. 

Breathing heavily, she leaned down on her knees and wiped the tears from her face before straightening up and starting to collect her shopping. “You okay sugah?” Glancing up, she saw a slight woman with blonde hair in pigtails which on one side faded into pink and the other side blue. On the other side of her was a green woman with flaming red hair. “Petal, you sure took a tumble.” The red-haired woman warmly introduced herself as ‘Ivy’ and the crazy one as ‘Harley’ “You need some help petal?” Nodding dumbly, (numbly?) she was guided out of the alleyway and placed on a massive leaf before being lifted into the air, the two women on either side of her. 

Her eyelids fluttered as she tried to fight the exhaustion, trying to stay alert but she eventually lost to the blackness threatening to swallow her whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks for reading, please tell me what you think in the comments below and what you think should happen next. Have a nice day.  
> P.S I love you guys.  
> xxx


	3. Chapter 3

It was the stroking that woke her up  **(I know that sounds weird, don’t worry no non-consent is happening)** , the gentle fingers running through her hair. It reminded her of “Maman?” She asked opening her eyes to see red hair instead of black. Disappointment flowed through her as she let out a groggy groan and started to sit up only to have a hand pressed against her back and push her up gently, “Did you have a nice sleep Petal?” Ivy asked pressing the back of her hand to Mari’s forehead. “She’s fine Ivy, she just needed some sleep. You’re okay, right sugah?” Harley said smiling down at her.

“Where are we?” She asked groggily, looking down at the emerald surface of the leaf which held not only her but the tow other women as well. “We’re in Ivy’s lair sugah.” Harley laughed swinging and arm over the taller woman’s shoulder. “My home, petal, Harley makes it sound as if I plot my evil plans here.”

“You do though,” Harley pouted before leaning down to wrap Marinette in a warm hug. “Don’t worry sugah, we’ll get you home.”

“Oh. okay?” The bluenette appeared to be slightly bewildered at the kindness of these two total strangers, one seeming slightly (ok, a lot) crazy and the other the personification of mother nature. “Right,” Harley cried clapping her hands together, “onwards Ivy!” She pointed a hand forward and struck a comical pose eliciting a giggle out of Marinette much to Harley’s delight.

“Okay, sunshine! You’re directing us.”

As Marinette directed them across the rooftops of Gotham, Harley kept up a stream of constant comforting chatter about all the things on God’s green earth from Botany to Psychology, something Harley had done in the past interestingly enough.

*

“Woah, you sure this the place sunshine?” Across from the small group stood a gleaming block of apartments, the top apartment having a garden on the roof, needless to say, Ivy and Harley both felt a bit out of place.

“Yep,” She answered popping the ‘p’, “this is home.”

“Kid, your parents must be making a lotta dosh for you to be able to live here.” Ivy could immediately tell that she had said something wrong. Sunshine/Petal’s (they still hadn’t gotten the girls name.) shoulders shook and her eyes shone with unshed sparkling tears. Calmly she explained “My parents died in a fire, the apartment was brought in my name by my aunt who liked to buy properties and gift them to me. Unfortunately, she died just after I turned ten but not before leaving to me a lot of properties all over the world in her will.” 

“Oh, petal! We’re so sorry.” Ivy cried wrapping the surprised (yet again) bluenette in a hug, vines wrapping around the two of them. “Ivy, you’re gonna suffocate the poor girl!”

A couple of moments later, having managed to untangle herself from Ivy, Marinette thanked them saying: “Thank you for helping me home, please, is there anything I can do to repay the kindness you have bestowed upon me?”

Harley and Ivy shared a look before both saying at the same time “We’re adopting you.”

At first, Marinette thought they were joking but one look at their serious faces told her otherwise. Laughing nervously, rubbing the back of her neck she squeaked out “Gee, thanks umm…” She trailed off unsure of how to tell them that she wanted to at least get to know them better before she even considered them as family.

“Nonsense sugah, you go inside and start your work. Aunty Harley and Aunt Ivy will make you dinner. Ivy is there any pasta in there?” Marinette sighed uncertain of what else there was to say, it seemed that they generally wanted to look after her well-being. They didn’t seem like criminals or someone willing to take advantage of her kindness, so as she let them in she turned around and hugged them both before skipping off humming under her breath. 

“She hugged us for the first time Ive,” Harley whispered, wiping a fake tear from her eye.

“They grow up so fast,” Ivy said shaking her head, wrapping an arm around Harley’s shoulder.

*

Meanwhile, on the other side of Gotham, Damina was doing what he personally thought any competent person would. Researching the adorably pretty  girl Marinette Dupain-Cheng. So far the only thing he had found was that her parents had died in a fire and pervious to her being transferred she had made reports of being bullied although none of these reports was being followed upon. He let out one of his usual ‘tt’s’ thinking that she should’ve stood up for herself but also feeling a strong taste or want for vengeance for the girl.

“What’s that you got there, Demon Spawn?” 

“Nothing.” He answered hastily closing down the tabs he had had up. He had been concentrating so much that he hadn’t heard Todd come up from behind him. “Oh yeah? She didn’t seem like nothing. Have you got a crush Demon spawn?” Damian inwardly groaned, slamming his head down on the cool frosty desk.

“Todd?”

“Yes, Damiboo?”

“Get out before I carve a hole where your heart should be.”

“Yeesh! Calm down, how’s your tutor? What’s her name?” He clicked his fingers searching for her name until he came to it, “Miss Lee.”

“She’ll be fine as long as you stay away from her,” Damian said knowing full and well that if his tutor met his brother she would be head over heels in love with him and he would most likely break her heart as he had with so many other women. “I didn’t say that I was going to do anything to her.” He answered defensively holding his hands up in the air. As he backed away towards the stairs he said: “The girl you were looking at was adorable by the way.” Damian let out an oath, pulled his sword out of his scabbard and ran after his brother who had run away barking with laughter. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“TODDD!!”


	4. Chapter 4

Humming Marinette skipped through the shopping mall, the two bags bouncing against her legs as she made her way towards the next shop. Closing her eyes for one second she took a deep breath and moved forward only to collide with another body, her falling to the ground as well as the other person. Gasping in shock she opened her eyes and rushed forward to help the young man up, noticing that he had a shock of white hair. “I am sooo sorry. Are you okay? Oh no, your coffee. I am really really sorry, you must think that I’m stupid and idiotic and…” She stopped blinking the tears back from her eyes as she stared up at the stranger regret in her eyes. “Hey, breathe,” He said setting a hand on either shoulder, “it’s okay. Don’t worry about the coffee it was crap anyway. And I don’t think you’re stupid or idiotic, I think you must be quite strong to be able to knock me over.”She let herself smile slightly at this but continued to overthink. Jason, seeing this said “Really, it’s fine, the coffee wasn’t for me anyway it was for my sleep-deprived younger brother. I spat in it if that makes it any better.” That got an outright laugh from her and Jason marvelled at the fact that it sounded like pure sunshine. “Still, at least allow me to buy you back a coffee,” She added: “and not a crappy one.” 

“Why not?”

This was weird. That was the only word that Jason could find to describe what was currently happening. Here he was, getting a coffee with the girl Damian had been looking upon the Bat-Computer and he was sure that if Damian found out he would make his threat a good and honest truth. The thought alone made him want to soil his pants slightly. Just slightly. 

As they sat down at a table within the coffee shop he watched her body language as she sat down. Curling inwards away from the world. Hunching up. He glanced down at her hands which gave him more information about her, calloused hands, bitten fingernails to the quick. And her eyes, those deep impossibly blue eyes, filled with such an amount of sadness and loneliness and despair that rivalled the Batfamily’s entire sob stories  **(A/N I’m not trying to be mean to them, I love all of them and my heart literally bleeds for all of their tragic backstories. That sounded sarcastic-didn’t it? A/N).** “Soooo, are you originally from here?” The bluenette shook her head profusely before stating “I’ve lived in Paris all of my life but when my parents died I moved to Gotham for that and other reasons as well. What about you?”

“Eh, the same story as you but I’ve lived in Gotham instead of Paris and I don’t think my father is dead even though I may wish he was.” Even though this probably wasn’t the best thing to say in front of a 15-year-old-girl, she still giggled before giving a mock-gasp “I haven’t even introduced myself!” She stuck a hand out over the table, “Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Jason.” Whether she was wondering why he didn’t give his surname or not she said nothing other than fumbling for her phone which could be heard chiming repeatedly. It was actually quite annoying. The ID caller said ‘Aunt Harley’ and could he believe it? There was a selfie of sunshine and a well-known criminal. His murderer’s ex-girlfriend was apparently sunshine’s aunt. How did that work?

“Hi, Auntie...Yes, I am okay. No, I haven’t got all of the clothes and materials yet. Where am I right now? Give me a second.” She glanced at Jay  **(my boyfriend🤣)** for a bit of help which he gladly gave. ‘Buttercups’  **(until somebody gives me a good coffee shop name that’s what it’s gonna be. And be aware this coffee shop is a frequent setting in dis story. I think😕???)** which was apparently a good answer, “Buttercups,” She said and stopped as she listened to the tirade the older woman had gone. “I’m with a friend. His name? Jason. No Auntie, no I don’t know his surname. Is it Todd?” She again glanced at him questioningly to which he grudgingly nodded. “He says yes. Put you on loudspeaker? OK, Auntie.” She set the phone down on the table between them and tapped the loudspeaker icon, Jason winced knowing full and well that he was now gonna be on the end of full-on-momma-Harley-mode. This was gonna be loud and painful. “Jason?You there?”

“Yes, Harley I’m here.”

“Why’re you getting a coffee with my niece? Did you ask her out on a date? Oh-M-Goodness you have, haven’t you? So help me...No! Help you!! I’m gonna track you down cut your balls off and roast them on a skewer over an open fire then feed them to your dog Red!” They were getting a lot of conspicuous glances now and Marinette couldn’t help but giggle at Jason’s stunned face. Dragging a palm down his face, his sigh being muffled by his large hand. “Harley, calm down. I’m not a paedophile.” He picked up the pink phone, took it off of loudspeaker and started talking calmly to her.

*

“Your aunt says that I’m to take you home,” Jay announced an hour later, a grin on his face although he seemed slightly annoyed, Mari seeing this immediately said “No, no it’s fine I can walk. I know my way.” Jay barked out a laugh. “In Gotham? Nope, no, no way. And if you don’t mind I’d rather keep my balls intact.” Mari laughed at this remembering how pale his face had gone at the part when her new adoptive-aunt had threatened to roast them. Setting some cash down on the table he and the bluenette left Buttercups. 

As they walked towards the black SUV Marinette recognised someone familiar getting out and waving at them. The woman was small, oriental Chinese, Blueish grey hair and a smile which was dimmed slightly. “Jason. You're turning into Bruce, picking up strays.” When her eyes landed on Marinette she stopped a bit shocked. “Marinette?” 

“Miss Lee?”

“Miss Lee? What’re you two talking about? This here is my wife. Mrs Todd actually. Where’d you get Miss Lee from?” Miss Lee or Mrs Todd elbowed him below the ribs causing him to let out a groan and bend over clutching his stomach. “Marinette, this is my husband, I use my maiden name at school for certain reasons.” 

“Because of Damian.” Jason said climbing into the car and saying “Timbo, I got your coffee.” The young man at the back of the car leaned forward and exclaimed “Finally,” grabbing the styrofoam cup out of the waiting hand. “Hello?” He said glancing at the young girl climbing into the car next to him. “Hi,” she said shyly, still feeling slightly confused as to what was happening. 

“I found another candidate for the Bruce Wayne adoptee club.” Jason joked, laughing slightly.

Marinette gasped feeling the colour drain from her face “You're Bruce Wayne's kids?” 

“Unknown daughter-in-law actually but sure, why did you not know Damian was Bruce’s kid?”

“No, I had no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, all the kudos and comments. A special shoutout to @catnoir90 and @Snow_Leopard_777and @Neakco, thanks you guys for speaking out about what you care for.
> 
> hey guys since school may be closing down and my parents don't know I'm doing this I may have to stop posting online for a little while or just not add notes so this may be the last time you hear from me properly.  
> Please stay safe, eat your greens and hand sanitise. I love you guys.


	5. Chapter 5

Jason laughed all the way to Marinette’s home. He laughed so hard he nearly swerved into the wrong lane, Tim was in a similar state but appeared to be more confused except the shaking shoulders and tears rolling down his pale face. He cursed suddenly realizing that he had spilt his much-needed coffee. “Jason! Drive slower!” Tim shouted, glaring at the headrest. Daiyu-Miss Lee- turned around glancing at Marinette who seemed to have shrunk into herself. Slapping Jason on the arm she shot Tim a glare and when that didn’t work she did something amazing. 

She held out a hand and the coffee started floating in the air and collected together in the air above Tim’s head, smiling Daiyu let her hand go limp and Marinette watched in shock as the liquid drenched Tim.

“Di you-”

“No swearing at my wife unless you want fake teeth.”

“I wasn’t gonna swear, I was gonna call her a -

“No!” 

Marinette covered her mouth and let out a small very lady-like giggle that sounded like a little treacle of honey. Both boys immediately stopped fighting and turned around and stared at her, “What?” she questioned, “Nothing,” Jason said nonchalantly, “I just understand why Damian likes you so much.” 

Daiyu had been quiet all throughout this exchange and she stayed silent as she looked closely into her wing mirror, biting her lip anxiously she said “杰森有人跟踪我们” Jason tilted the mirror slightly and looked into it before saying “你说得对 我不知道他们想要什么?” Marinette lurched forward in her seat as Jason pressed down-hard, on the gas pedal maneuvering the car in and out of traffic. Tim was now having a full-on hissy fit about him  _ holding a cup of boiling hot coffee!  _ And the fact that Bruce would kill him if he ended up in  _ another _ car crash. Marinette, whimpered quietly not liking the current situation she was in, she had no idea why Jason had speeded up and she didn’t like the fact that they were speaking Mandarin in front of her as if they were trying to hide something from her. She bit down on her lip-hard as Jason took a sharp turn and then another sharp turn. Squeezing her eyes shut she decided there and then that in the future when Jason offered her a lift she would kindly turn him down. 

“Hey, Marinette are you okay?” Opening one eye she glanced over at Tim who was looking over at her anxiously, “Yes, I’m okay thank you. I just don’t like it when people keep stuff from me.” At this, she glances pointedly over at Jason and Daiyu who have halted their conversation and are listening closely to what she has to say. “I know mandarin so I know what you guys are saying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye guys love you.  
> xxxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I need to express myself please excuse my despair and depression.
> 
> Racism is a big thing. I think I'd know that, seeing that I'm black. I know that this is random and it may be weird but I need to get this off my chest. And I'd like you guys to see this from my -a victims- perspective. I was bullied for being black in infant school. That was fine though, I'd try to understand that they probably had never met a black person before-the place I live in is very posh, unfortunately. I remember asking my mum whether I could have a bath in bleach so that I could be what those kids dubbed as 'normal'.   
> In junior school, I was alone. People only came to me when they had a friendship problem. Then I found fandoms. You guys. You guys helped get through those crappy dark days so thank you. Thank you for writing those fanfics. Hopefully, mine can heal some hearts as yours did mine.  
> xxx


End file.
